This is a renewal of a research training program which is now in its 10th year. The purpose of this program is to training promising young scientists for research careers in molecular excitability of the cardiovascular system. The emphasis of the grant is ion channels, the fundamental units of cardiac excitability. Ion channels, in concert with ion pumps and transporters, generate a coordinated responses of the whole heart. A higher degree of control of cardiovascular function is provided by the nervous system. Both the central and the peripheral (autonomic) nervous systems control and coordinate cardiovascular homeostasis. The sympathetic and the parasympathetic branches of the autonomic nervous system release norepinephrine and acetylcholine, respectively, to control impulse coordination and contractility in the heart. Interaction of neurotransmitters with cell surface receptors trigger a cascade of intracellular events. Our program covers several topics that are important to cardiac function: K+ channels, Ca/2+ channels, transporters, regulation of intracellular Ca/2+, neuronal regulation of cardiac function, beta-adrenergic receptors, intracellular signaling pathways, drug delivery, and the molecular basis of human cardiac diseases. The experimental approaches include electrophysiology, fluorescence imaging, molecular biology, protein biochemistry, spectroscopy, NMR, x-ray crystallography, and cryoelectron microscopy/angular reconstitution. The training program is designed for 4 predoctoral and 6 postdoctoral trainees (1 zero year, one first year, 2 second year, 2 third year). Predoctoral training is 4 to 5 years duration while postdoctoral training is for 2-3 years. In addition to the research opportunities in the laboratories of the training faculty, the program offers trainees other enrichment activities including a yearly detrimental symposium, a core laboratory for "hands-on" training in electrophysiology, fluorescence imaging, and production of transgenic and knockout animals, grant critique sessions, panel discussions and journal clubs.